


Double Trouble

by FandomSprout69



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Multi, No Incest, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSprout69/pseuds/FandomSprout69
Summary: When April O'Neil has a secret that she's been keeping from the boys gets revealed, it flips things on there head. A new adventure awaits the ninja crew that'll put their skills to the test.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

April O'Neil, a normal girl with normal friends. If by normal you mean 6 foot tall, green skinned, turtles trained by their father who is a ninjitsu master. Who happens to be a rat. 

Totally normal. 

The five of them had been friends for a couple years now. A friendship that was a pleasant blur of action, video games, mid-tier life threatening situations, laughs and plenty of greasy, New York pizza. 

And tonight was no different. It was the beginning of the weekend, so she was out late with the guys after raiding the leftovers at Albeartos. On the roof of the pizzaria, the gang was laughing at Mikeys' creepy but over the top impression of the pepperoni politician. April pulled out her phone to check her percentage when she noticed it was almost midnight. Her mom was pretty lenient on curfews when it came to weekends. But she didn't want to push her luck, seeing that her mom also didn't know her friends were mutant turtles. 

"Shit, I gotta bounce guys. Don't need mom blowing up my phone in the next 30 minutes."

The boys collectively groaned. Leo placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on O'Neil, the night's still young! The city's been so quiet these past few weeks don't even have patrol to worry about." Raph, the biggest of the group, grabbed the blue clad brother by his shell. Pulling him up and away from April. He glared playfully at his brothers' unamused side-eye. "You mean, you haven't been willing to patrol. We still got a job to do, bro." Leo rolled his eyes at his older brother.  
April chuckled at their antics. Shaking her head as she started in the direction of her house. Her hand waving to them from behind as she walked. 

"Same time tomorrow boys?" 

"Sure, see ya-" Donatello was cut off by Mikey jumping on his back as he called out before he could finish, "See ya tomorrow, April!" A metal arm reached out, shoving the youngest off of his battle-shell and onto the ground. 

April shimmied her way down the fire escape with practiced ease. She'd done it a million times so it took her no time to reach the bottom. Just as her sneakers met with the dirty pavement of the alleyway, her phone rang in her jacket pocket. "Ah geez, here she goes." Thinking it was her mom, she was quick to check her phone. But when she saw the screen, it was a number she didn't recognize. She usually didn't answer numbers she didn't know, and Donnies' updates prohibited any potential dangers. The fact the number got through anyway meant it should be fine, right? Or it could be from a hacker with the same skills as the purple genius. Still, April O'Neil ain't scared of nothin!  
Unlocking her phone to her messaging app, she read over the number again. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She opened the message, her heart sped up in a way it hadn't in years. The smile grew before she could stop it. Re-reading it over and over as she started to jump up and squeal.  
Four thumps behind her couldn't pull her out of her excitement.  
"April! We heard a scream and came right away. Who did it!? Where's the creepo at?!" Raph cried out. Leo, Mikey and Donnie stood in their stances with their weapons ready. They all looked around for the threat, not finding anything but their friend still filled with so much glee she looked like she was going to implode. Mikey was the next to speak up, "Yo, April, what's up girl?" 

April gave them the biggest smile they've seen from her in forever. The glow in her eyes was enough to tell them whatever it was, it was definitely a good thing. 

"My sister is coming to New York!" 

The clang of their weapons echoed in the alleyway following their dropped jaws. They all cried out at once, "You have a sister?!"


	2. Send Me Your Location

The dim light illuminated the back of the nearly empty tour bus. Scrolling through her phone and re-reading the messages between them just made the -usually quiet- girl ancy. Her excitement bubbled through her like the shivers that ran down her back when she was holded up in her room. With the wireless headphones she had saved up for months tucked in her ears, she hoped her noise level was optimal for a public setting. She was never the kind of person who thrives off of a lot of attention, unlike her easily excitable, older sister.  
April hadn’t texted her back for a little over fifteen minutes. It was late, maybe she went to sleep? It was also the first day of the weekend. So maybe April was distracted watching a late-night movie or hanging out with her friends. It used to be that the two of them would re-watch old, cheesy, kung fu films and cry laughing at the bad acting and charmingly cheap special effects. They would sit in front of the tv surrounded by a mountain of junk food under their pillow fort at the base of the couch. The coffee table would be pushed up to the wall so they’d have plenty of space to stretch out before eventually passing out, cuddled together on the floor sharing their favorite, thermal blanket.  
The rumbling of the old bus brought her out of memory lane, screeching to a halt under the dim station lights. Quickly collecting her bag and shimmying throw the narrow path to the front as fast as possible, the excitement of finally being in New York. She stepped out onto the uneven concrete, taking in the lights the brightened up the otherwise dark sidewalk. She wasn't used to the city at all and hoped she had made the right decision. The bus station wasn't busy this late at night unsurprisingly. The only other people that got off with her was an old man with a backpack and another guy that rushed off as soon as the bus came to an almost complete stop. He no doubt had somewhere to be and knew just where to go.  
Unlike Y/N.  
Maybe a plan would have been the right way to go. April was usually the one who rushed into action without much thought, they used to get into all sorts of high jinx because of that trait. It was mostly fun to figure ways out together. Panicking through a crisis was a surefire way to build a close bond. Y/n however, was most certainly in a rush this time around. And she didn't have her sister to lean on for this one. That's when it dawned on her that maybe this was a bigger oops than she first thought. Did April even still live in New York? They hadn't spoken for an entire year. And here she was popping up in a city she no longer knew much about. What if April had moved? What if she didn't respond back? What if he was right? Y/n's breathing picked up as she scanned her brain for a plan two. The buzzing in her mind was so strong she didn't realize her pocket had been buzzing itself for a whole minute. Rushing to grab her phone and almost dropping it onto the concrete below, she answered without looking at the number.  
"H-hello…?" Her voice shook more than she'd like but she was not calm enough to calm herself down.  
"Oh my gosh...Y/n it is you! I haven't heard your voice in so long! What are you doin in New York!?" April's voice, though loud and overly excited, was the tether y/n latched onto. She inhaled as quietly as she could over the phone to get her bearings before she spoke again.  
"H-hey...um...I wanted to see y-you…" It almost sounded like a question. The squeal that came from April's end caused her to pull the phone from her ear a bit but she was too nervous to pull away completely. She realized the bus terminal was pretty baren this time of night. April spoke up before y/n could get in another word.  
"Girl- of course! It's been forever and I can't wait to see you! Oh- do you need my address? I can send it to you! Or we could meet up somewhere-"  
"A-actually April...can you come get me? I don't really remember the layout of the city. And I'm not too comfortable walking on my own…" Y/n was more than happy April wanted to see her, no questions asked. But she'd rather stay in one spot than getting lost in late-night New York. There were a few moments of silence on the line. The longer it went on the more her palms started to sweat. "April?"  
"Y/n don't you worry. Your knight in shining armor is on her way! Just send me your location and I'll be there before you know it, kay?"  
Y/n sighed, a small smile forming on her chapping lips. "Okay, I'll send it to you." Y/n quickly used the map on her phone to send April her location.  
"Great! You better find someplace well lit to sit at and make sure you're aware of your surroundings. I'll be there in a jiffy!"  
"Good, awesome, see you soon." Y/n hung up. Feeling like a weight had let go of its tight grip on her shoulders. It was still there, just less suffocating knowing her sister knew where she was and was coming for her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
April hung up her phone and stared at the screen with her back towards the boys. In the moment of silence that followed, the four glanced at one another in the growing uncertainty of the alleyway. If April was quiet, something was definitely wrong. Raph took the chance to reach out to his friend. "Uh...Ape...you goo-"  
The teen gripped her hair and groaned.  
"OH ME GOSH. My sister is in town and she's all alone and she totally doesn't remember New York at all!"  
Leo swooped in next to April and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Whoa whoa whoa~ cool the jets me amiga. I haven't seen you this worked up since that group project last winter." Mikey shivered at the memory. Rubbing his arm as he remembered. "So...many...toothpicks…"  
Raph stepped up to his friend crossing his arms as he smirked down at her. "Don't sweat it April, we'll come with ya to pick up your sister. We got your back." Mikey was shaking with anticipation, "Yay, a new friend!" Donnie took this opportunity to squeeze into the conversation.  
"Uh yeah...I'm not sure April showing up to meet her sister with four, giant, adolescent, mutant, amphibious, reptiles next to her would be a great introduction for us."  
The realization hit April harder than the week-old pizza she mistakenly ate at the lair last month. "Oh damn...Donnie's right-"  
"I usually am-"  
"I'd love more than anything for my sister to meet you guys. But, maybe we should ease her into knowing about you guys…" Raph rubbed under his chin. "Fair point."  
April looked at y/n's location again and thought for a moment before an idea struck. "Hey, actually, could one of you guys actually head there all incognito like to make sure she's safe until I can get there?"  
Raph was the first to speak up, "Of course April, Leo would be more than happy to scout ahead."  
The slider gawked at his oldest brother. "I'm sorry when did I agree to this?"  
"When you skipped out on patrol, now's your chance to make amends little bro." Raph's smile held a certain edge to it that caused shivers to run down Leo's shell. His eyes rolled almost as loud as his following groan.  
"Fine, I'll go."  
April almost crushed him with her arms alone. "Thanks blue! I definitely owe you one!"  
"Yeah yeah, I'll be thinking about what I want on the way there."  
After getting the location from April, Leo made his way to the station on the rooftops. He was true to his word in thinking about what color onesie he could get April to get him. Without the boring trek of a stroll on the sidewalks of late-night New York, Leo found himself at the station in under 10 minutes. The terminal was empty, lights on with a few flickering here and there. He leaned off a pipe, hand gripping firmly as he scanned the area for a girl in a f/c sweater. Man April was for sure gonna crack his shell if he had already lost her sister without even meeting her first. When he saw the lone girl under the streetlamp light, sitting on an old, worn public bench he had to catch himself from falling. Re-adjusting his grip on the pipe he let his eyes gaze down on the girl before him. His chest tightened up in a way it hadn't before. Was he breathing? The exhale that eventually found its way out was accompanied by his soft whisper. "Dibs."


	3. Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY 2021!

Y/n found herself shaking her leg for the past 10 minutes. The air was cool but not even a breeze could make her shiver as much as she had been for the entire ride over here. She didn’t exactly know how far April was from the station. It’s not like she remembered where their apartment was from this particular terminal.

That is if she even still lived in the same one. 

Y/n had more than missed their shared room. Cramped was an understatement for a New York apartment, but it never felt too close for comfort when the two girls were as close as they were. The two beds that miraculously fit in that room ultimately meant nothing when they were just as comfortable sharing one every now and then. Late nights up doing their best to keep their giggles quiet was made better when they’d wake up together. 

She tried her hardest to not look at her phone so much. But the empty rows of light still made her feel like she was being watched. She wasn’t used to being alone in public. The unknown territory brought up uneasiness from each spot of darkness. 

When the crash of metal trash cans broke through the silence of the night, Y/n did all but scream. 

She took in her surroundings with such haste she almost missed the uneven line of brick under her shoes. Without giving herself the chance to second guess her choices she plucked the worn, loose brick from its spot. Jumping up from her sitting position as the fallen pile of trash began to rustle once more, y/n wielded the brick like a short, stumpy bat. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’d think they'd keep pipes well kept enough to support the weight of a teenaged, mutant, turtle. Leo was too caught up in his own musings to hear the creaking of the metal under his hand. The snap and subsequent clanging of the metal tins were synonymous by the time he came to realize what had just happened. Living in a sewer has made him mostly immune to the strong stenches a city can build up but being entangled in other people’s garbage was very close to nauseating. 

Leo plucked a miscellaneous wrapper off of his head. “I’m never unintentionally volunteering for anything ever again.” 

His groaning was cut short by the voice of the very person he was supposed to be keeping tabs on. “U-um...are you ok?” The blue-clad turtle took in a sharp breath as he remembered he was supposed to be on a stealth mission. Looking up to meet the eyes of the girl before him wielding a comically under-kill of a weapon. He couldn’t keep the chuckle in. 

“Were you seriously gonna use a brick-like a sword? I’ll tell ya, not quite as effective in my unbiased opinion.” 

Y/n’s stance faltered at the response. Caught off guard by the nonchalant but cocky tone of the person cloaked in shadows and covered in potent trash. Her gaze flicked between the crude weapon in her hand and the figure of the man in front of her. “It- it was what I could find!” She stated with a tone both assertive and uncertain as her voice cracked in its raised octave. Leo couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from curling upward at the sound. 

“No no no, it’s all good. I mean, look, I’ll be honest shortcakes...unless your aim is on point you weren’t gonna get anywhere with that kind of tactic. If you wanted me to fall head over heels for you all you had to do was ask.”

Even if she couldn’t see the smirk on his green face, Leo held nothing back. The slider finally got up from his spot within the garbage pile and brushed off some miscellaneous crumbs from his shoulder. Y/n was not expecting such a remark from this...strange shadow garbage man. Was he...was he hitting on her? As obvious as his attempts at flirting were, she was more shocked by the statement itself than what he was actually saying. She found herself too inside her own head at that moment to notice he had already gotten up on his own. He was still mostly covered by the darkness where the lamp-post couldn’t reach but his height was very hard to miss. The guy was almost a foot taller than her. Her grip on the brick grew tighter scraping at the palms of her hands. Leo noticed the tension turn up a bit. He knew he was taller than your average joe. Well, cause he wasn’t the average joe. The last thing he wanted to do was freak her out. “Whoa there sister, no need to get on defense.” He put up his hands in an attempt to show her everything was cool. Forgetting all together this was supposed to be a stealth mission he took a step forward. The movement caused y/n to scan her eyes up and down the approaching figure reading to come up with whatever counter that seemed most natural in the moment. E/c caught the unnatural green, three-toed foot and she was frozen to the spot as her gaze flowed upwards. Green legs, a giant chest plate, and up to the blue-clad, green face staring back at her. Either this was a very passionate cosplayer or there was somehow some...thing that looked like a giant turtle walking around on two feet in New York. Y/n wanted to scream. She wanted to run. Just get the hell out of there and not do a double-take. The brick clunking onto the ground broke her out of her stupor. Her whole person flinched at the sound. Leo stopped advancing when he noticed her eyes clearly taking him in. 

Shit. 

“Y/n?!” 

The girl jumped at the call of her name. She looked over her shoulder to her abandoned luggage on the old bench, another girl looking around frantically for its owner. The teen was similar to her in looks even with the glasses. 

“April...?” Her voice was almost too small for her to hear herself. It clearly didn’t reach across the empty street. But as if with a kind of sixth sense, the other O’Neal looked in her direction. Squinting over to the opposite side of the road trying to make out the figure across the way. 

“Y-y/n? Is that you?” April asked as her eyes grew in recognition. Her grin was bright enough to light up the darkest corner of any alleyway. Her footsteps carried her over to her younger sister quickly. Y/n’s words caught in her throat at the sight of her sister. She suddenly remembered the green man before her and quickly spun her focus back to her front just as her sister collided with her in a bone-crushing embrace. 

“It is you! I totally can’t believe it’s really you!” 

The pile of garbage that had been occupied by the green person was nothing more than a pile of garbage. 

What the hell?


End file.
